Confusion
by summergirl515
Summary: My very vague tag to The Goop on the Girl. Booth gets snowed in at Brennan's place after the Christmas party.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, let me start off by saying one thing—WOW!!!!! I never in a million years would've thought that Caught would get the kind of response it did. Within 24 hours, I had countless emails telling me that people had either: a) put my story on alert, b) put me on alert, c) added my story to their favorites, d) reviewed, or e) added me as one of their favorite authors. So for everyone who read and liked Caught, I am planning another chapter. But I wanted to get this out sort of in the range of the holiday season, as it is my episode tag for The Goop on the Girl. It starts off a couple hours after the episode ends.

**I DO NOT OWN BONES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Well, Bones, I should get going. It's late, and I've got to get Parker in the morning and go to mass." Booth walked over to give Bones a quick goodbye hug.

Brennan was standing by the window. "Booth, I don't think you're going anywhere tonight," she said.

"What do you mean??" He walked quickly over to the window, and saw exactly what she meant. Somehow, in the gap of only an hour or two since everyone else had left, snow had blanketed the entire city, and it showed no signs of stopping. Bones was right—he had no chance of getting out of there until the snow plows came through in the morning.

"I guess you're going to have to sleep here, Booth," Brennan told him.

"Yep, Bones, it looks like I am. I'll just run down to my car and get the extra clothes I have there, then I'll come back up and go to bed."

Booth returned in ten minutes, a small duffel bag on his arm. He went into the guest bathroom, changed, and brushed his teeth and came back out into the living room to see that Bones was sitting on a chair, already wearing her pajamas. Booth tossed his bag onto the floor at the foot of the couch. "You got some blankets and a pillow I could use, Bones?"

"What do you mean? You can't sleep on the couch, I'll sleep on the couch."

"You can't sleep on the couch, it's your apartment! As the guest, and the gentleman, I will sleep on the couch. A gentleman never makes a lady sleep on the couch at her own apartment!"

"Do you remember what happened the last time you fell asleep on a couch, Booth? You had to call me in the morning to come over and fix your back. I would offer you a guest bedroom, but my dad is in one and Margaret is in the other, so you will sleep in my bed."

"I refuse to let you sleep on the couch at your own apartment."

"I have a different solution then. We will both sleep in the bed. It's not a big deal. I have a very large bed, and we have shared a bed before."

Booth could not see this argument coming to any different conclusion. As uncomfortable it made him to sleep in the same bed as the woman he was very secretly and inappropriately in love with, he would have to deal. They settled into bed on the two complete edges of the bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

Booth woke up first. And when he did, he was shocked—even though they had fallen asleep on the opposite sides of the bed, they were now tangled together, his head on her chest, legs wrapped around each other. Booth's stirring awoke Brennan, who tried to stretch and found it extremely odd when she couldn't. When Booth saw that Brennan was awake, it was like a magnetic force was pulling their lips together. Neither one even bothered to try and stop it. They kissed and kissed and kissed as minutes upon minutes passed. But when Brennan put her hands on the hemline of his shirt and moved to remove it, he pulled away abruptly.

"I can't," he whispered. "I can't just…just sleep with you. If this is going to happen, it needs to be… more. You need to think about whether or not you want that. Besides," he added, looking at the clock. "I need to go. I need to go home and shower and get dressed and get Parker and go to mass… I'll call you later, ok? You just think." He extracted himself from her. He opened her door and walked across the apartment, thankful that neither her dad nor her cousin was awake.

* * *

Brennan stretched, deep in thought. She really wanted to talk to someone about what had happened…but who? Certainly not her father, or cousin, or Cam, or Hodgins…of course, she thought. Angela. She looked at the clock, 11:30 a.m. Angela must be up by now. She picked up a phone from her bedside table and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered almost immediately.

"Oh, Ange, I'm sorry! Did I wake you up?" Brennan asked.

"No, I just have one hell of a hangover. I wasn't exactly finished drinking when I left your place last night. What's up hun?"

"I need to talk to you about something… it's important."

"Ok, shoot." Angela replied.

"I'd rather not talk about it on the phone…could you meet me somewhere?"

"Wow, this must be really important. What, did some drunken something happen between you and Agent Hot Stuff last night?"

"Ange!!" Brennan warned.

"Alright, alright! I'll meet you at the diner in…20 minutes?" Angela could not wait to here what was on her best friend's mind.

"Sounds good," Brennan replied. "I'll see you in 20 minutes."

* * *

A/N: well, I originally intended to make this a one-shot but it just would be too long. Don't worry, I won't take as long with the next chapter as I did writing this story!


	2. Decisions

Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/alerted etc. chapter one!!! You guys are seriously awesome, it's the most encouraging thing ever to me as a writer!!!! So here it is, chapter two!!!

*****************

Angela Montenegro walked into the Royal Diner 20 minutes to the second after she hung up with her friend on the phone. None to her surprise, the extremely punctual Dr. Temperance Brennan was already sitting at a small table near a window. She sat down, and without even waiting for a "hello" from her friend, she asked, "Gosh, sweetie, what's up?"

Brennan took a deep breath and then began her tale. "Last night, Booth was about to leave and then I looked out the window and saw all of the snow. So he had to stay over. He went to his car and got extra clothes out of it and then came back up to my apartment. We argued over who would sleep on the couch. Finally we decided that we would both sleep in the bed."

Angela was listening carefully. She motioned for her friend to continue her story.

"Well, we fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed, and then when we woke up, we were all tangled together. And we kissed…. and then he just left. He said he couldn't just sleep with me… and that I had to think about whether or not I want our relationship to be more than just partners."

"And do you?" Angela asked. "Do you want to be more than just partners?"

"Oh, Angela, I don't know," she said. "I mean, I think I might, but… Angela, I'm scared."

"Oh, sweetie. That man loves you more than anything. Let him. He will never hurt you. And if he does, I'll help you beat him up. Call him now."

"I can't. He's at mass. But I will call him… later."

"I am so happy for you sweetie. Oh, one more thing."

"What?"

"Next time we see each other I want major details."

*******************

Brennan thought long and hard about what Angela had said. Even though she had told Angela that she was going to call Booth right away, she hadn't. Now, it was December 29th and she had made up her mind. She wanted Booth, not just as a partner, or as a friend, but to love her. She wanted Booth to love her forever and ever and she was going to let him.

Booth heard a knock on his front door at about 7:00 p.m. He didn't know who it was, but he hoped it was Bones. His Bones… ever since he had left her on Christmas morning he had been worrying that she would never want to talk to him again. Hope and patience… he'd thrown it all away and gone in for the kill, but what if she wasn't ready? He fixed his hair quickly in the hall mirror and went to answer the door.

And it was her. Bones stood in the doorway, looking beautiful. His breath caught just like it always did when he was around her. "I brought Thai," she said. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Booth said. Together they walked to the couch and sat down. They opened up their Thai food and began to eat, watching each other closely. The mood between them was tenser than it had been since their first case. After a few bites of food, Brennan began to speak.

"After my parents and my brother left me, I shut myself off to guys. I never thought that I would ever have a serious relationship or be in love… I convinced myself that love was just a chemical reaction in the brain." Booth was listening intently, so she continued. "And then I met you. You were nice and kind and smart and good-looking. I had feelings for you all along, but could never put action behind them. It won't last, I said to myself, it can't. He'll leave. But time went by and you didn't. You proved you would do anything for me, take a bullet, an explosion, shield me from danger at all times. But still I didn't do anything. And then we kissed. And I realized something. I don't really know if I'm in love with you, but I think that I want to be, and I think that I might be."

As Brennan concluded her speech, Booth looked at her with wide eyes. "That's good enough for me," he said, and placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her—not for the first time, but for the first real time that counted. And certainly not for the last time, either.

Brennan felt like her lips were on fire. She kissed him like he was oxygen, necessary for the sustainment of her life. She wondered why she had waited so long to kiss him, to let him kiss her. She made a mental note to thank Angela the next time she saw her.

"I love you," Booth whispered against her lips when they found the need for air.

And for the first time since she was fifteen, Brennan opened up her heart to someone, and found the love there, lurking. "I love you too," she breathed.

The look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

* * *

thanks for reading everyone!! I hope you enjoyed. I will try to write more often (I have a million ideas floating around in my head) but you know, life gets in the way. Please review and tell me what you thought!!!!!!!!


End file.
